Welcome back, Appa
by BabyDad Oppa
Summary: / "aku pulang chagiya.. " / "aku senang kau disini sekarang…"/ "Yee… appa pulang… yeee…."/ Yesung & Ryeowook / family /


**WELCOME BACK, APPA ..**

 **.**

 **by : .L BabyDad**

 **Cats :**

Yesung & Ryeowook

Bandmate, Member

 **Disclaimer :**  
this story is asked by some people who like KJW, but I just can make it recently, I'm sorry if this story isn't interesting like what u want, okay guys.. I just wanna try fullfil ur wish..

 **Warning :**

mungkin banyak kesalahan ketik, maaf saya tidak sempurna, dan maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik bahkan tidak menarik.

 **Summary :**

/ "aku pulang chagiya.. " /"aku senang kau disini sekarang…"/ "Yee… appa pulang… yeee…."/

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

Tipe malam yang sangat indah di Seoul disaat musim semi tiba, dengan langit yang sangat cerah dihiasi kilauan bintang-bintang, meskipun bulan sedang tak Nampak. Sebuah mobil terlihat berhenti didepan sebuah gedung apartement.

"gomawo Hyung.." seorang namja tersenyum pada namja yg masih berada dibelakang kemudi.

"nah, gwencana Yesung-ah.." jawab Leeteuk tersenyum pada sang dongsaeng."kau yakin tak mau ke dorm..? mungkin istrimu sudah tidur, ini sudah malam.."

"orang yang sangat ingin aku temui setiap hari saat aku berada di barak militer adalah istri dan anakku, aku tak mungkin pulang ketempat lain selain kemari hyung.." Jawab Yesung keluar dari mobil Leeteuk.

"arraso… nah, temuilah namja kecilmu, mungkin selama kau tinggal 2 tahun ini dia sudah tumbuh besar.." canda Leeteuk melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan sang Leader. "gomawo yo Hyung… sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain, aku akan kesana besok.." kata Yesung yang dibalas anggukan Leeteuk.

"Yesung-ah, welcome back.." senyum Leeteuk membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Yesung untuk kembali ke dorm.

Masih dengan senyum simpul Yesung menatap beberapa tingkat gedung didepannya sebelum akhirnya kakinya menuntunnya untuk segera masuk ke gedung mewah itu.

"aku pulang chagiya.." suara Yesung terdengar pelan dan lembut.

Hari ini, Yesung telah resmi kembali dari tugas pengabdiannya Wajib Militer, kewajiban setiap namja di Seoul. Setelah 2 tahun mengikuti Wamil, jauh dari sahabat, teman, saudara dan keluarga disinilah dia sekarang, di apartement tempatnya tinggal bersama orang yang dicintainya, bersama separuh nyawanya, istri dan anaknya. Perasaannya sangat tak menentu, setengah hatinya merasa sangat bersemangat dia kembali ke apartement itu setelah 2 tahun dia meninggalkannya. Tapi sebelah hatinya juga merasa khawatir, dia khawatir banyak hal yang berubah disana saat dia tak berada di sana.

Dia sengaja tak memberi tahu banyak orang tentang pembebasan tugas wamilnya, dia hanya memberi tahukan hal ini pada Leeteuk yang dengan semangat datang untuk menjemputnya. Yesung bahkan tak memberii tahu istrinya. Yesung sengaja ingin memberikan kejutan pada namja yang selama ini dia rindukan, namja yang selalu menjadi kekuatannya disaat apapun meski mereka tak bersama tapi Yesung yakin istrinya selalu mendukungnya.

Dan tentu saja anaknya, Yesung tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum membayangkan buah hatinya, 2 buah hatinya, Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Seohyun. Dua anak kembar itu berpisah dengannya saat mereka masih berusia 1 tahun, bahkan ketika mereka belum bisa berjalan. Kini, dari video dan foto yang rutin dikirimkan oleh istrinya sebulan sekali dia tau kedua anaknya berkembang dengan baik, bahkan kini mereka sudah bisa berjalan dan lancar berbicara. Yesung tak sabar untuk bisa mendekap keluarga kecilnya.

"huuhh" Yesung menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu apartementnya.

Sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah tengah malam, bisa dipastikan istrinya sudah tidur, meski Yesung tau istrinya tak lagi mengambil semua tawaran untuk mengisi acara tapi mengurus rumah dan anak adalah pekerjaan yang lebih dari sekedar melelahkan.

"kenapa kau tidur disini chagiya.."

Yesung mendapati istrinya tidur disofa ruang tengah apartement mereka. Yesung hanya bisa menggelangkan kepalanya pelan, dia tau bagaimana lelahnya sang istri, dan mungkin itu bukan pertama kali dia tertidur di sofa.. Yesung duduk dilantai disisi sofa dan mencium kening Ryeowook, istrinya.

Yesung menatap wajah Ryeowook, mata yang terpejam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rambut lembut yang terurai menutupi keningnya. Ryeowook sudah bukan namja muda lagi seperti 8 tahun lalu saat mereka pertama bertemu, tapi tak banyak yang berubah dari namjanya, bahkan mungkin tak ada yang berubah dari Kim Ryeowook. Diulurkan tanganya mengusap lembut pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"kau tak berubah yeobo.. aku tenang kau tak tumbuh besar seperti kata Leeteuk hyung.." gumamnya.

"oh…" merasakan belaian dipipinya membuat Wookie membuka matanya. "nuguya..?" Wookie mengusap matanya seperti anak kecil mencoba menatap namja dihadapannya.

"hai.. …" suara baritone disertai senyuman lembut membuat Ryeowook perlahan tersadar.

"Hyu…ng… kau.." kini mata Ryeowook melebar sempurna melihat namja yang masih saja tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya. "Ye…yes.. yeobo..?" tangan mungilnya mengarah menyentuh wajah Yesung.

"Ne.. naega.." Yesung membelai kepala Wookie.

"Hyuung…" seketika Ryeowook menyambar tubuh Yesung dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Ryeowook tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, suaminya, namja yang dicintainya pulang. Setelah 2 tahun suaminya melaksanakan Wamil, setelah dia menjalani hari-harinya hanya dengan sepasang malaikat peninggalan Yesung, kini namja itu ada dihadapannya, 2 tahun sudah berlalu, hari-hari tanpa Yesung sudah berakhir, meski Wookie tak merasa begitu kesepian karena kedua anak kembarnya, tapi rasa rindu pada Yesung tak bisa dia pungkiri, dia selalu berfikir semua mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika dia dan yesung bisa merawat anak mereka bersama.

"Hyung..gie.. ini benar-benar kau..?" masih dengan tatapan tak percaya Wookie menyentuh seluruh wajah Yesung.

"Chagiya, kau sudah memelukku begitu erat, dan masih bertanya apakah ini aku..? bukan, ini hantu.." kata Yesung membuat Wookie tersenyum.

"Chagiya…"

"Hey… jangan menangis…" Yesung segera mengusap mata Wookie.

"aku…aku tak percaya kau disini, kau pulang…" kata wookie masih dengan sedikit isakanya.

"tentu saja aku pulang chagiya, aku harus pulang dimana istri dan anakku menungguku dengan setia.."Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook,

"kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami jika kau pulang hari ini…?" kini bibir tipis Ryeowook sedikit cemberut.

"aku belum tahu pasti kapan aku resmi bebas tugas, aku kira besok suratku baru akan turun, ternyata hari ini aku sudah resmi bebas tugas, dan lagi hari sudah malam saat surat itu kuterima, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.." Yesung beralasan, sebelah tanganya meraih pinggang Wookie untuk didekap.

"aku senang kau disini sekarang…" Wookie mendongak menatap Yesung.

"aku juga senang kembali ketempat yang paling membahagiakan… disamping istri dan anak-anakku.." Yesung mengecup ujung hidung Wookie.

"Chagiya…kau sudah makan..? kau lapar…?" Tanya wookie berdiri dari sofa "aku akan membuatkanmu sesu…" belum lagi sempat beranjak tubuh Wookie kembali jatuh dipangkuan Yesung saat Yesung menarik tangannya.

"Hey…. Tak perlu membuatkanku sesuatu untuk kumakan, satu-satunya hal yang sangat ingin kumakan saat ini adalah….kau" bisikan sexy Yesung membuat tubuh wookie berkeringat, 2 tahun tak dekat dengan Yesung membuat wookie nervous.

"Chagiya… jang…"

_chu_

Kata-kata Ryeowook terhenti saat tiba-tiba Yesung mencium bibirnya, tak menunggu lama, Wookie segera membalas ciuman , Yesung sangat merindukan Wookie,dan Yesung sangat merindukan saat seperti ini. Saat dimana mereka bisa saling merasakan cinta mereka tanpa harus dengan kata-kata. Lengannya dengan segera meraih leher Yesung, merasakan lebih dan lebih ciuman Yesung.

"Ahhnn…" desahan pelan tak bisa ditahan wookie saat jemari Yesung menjelajah kulit dibalik piyamanya.

"Bogoshipo…" gumam Yesung sebelum kembali mencium Wookie.

"Nado… Bogo… sshhh…shipo…" Yesung tersenyum saat mendengar desahan sang istri, suara ini, suara ini yang ingin dia dengar. Suara ini yang tak bisa dia dengar selama 2 tahun. Suara yang selalu membuatnya melupakan semua bebannya.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook…" Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook.

"Nado saranghae…" Ryeowook menyandar manja didada sang Suami, dia rindu ada dipelukan Yesung seperti ini.

"nah , ini sudah tengah malam, ayo kita tidur, dan kau… kau tak seharusnya tidur di sofa, kau bisa sakit yeobo…" Yesung mengusap lembut punggung Ryeowook mengisyaratkan agar namja itu beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"aku masih tak percaya, akhirnya 2 tahun berakhir …" Ryeowook masih saja memeluk tubuh gagah suaminya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar Wookie, Wookie benar, dia juga masih belum percaya akhirnya 2 tahun waktu yang memisahkannya dengan keluarganya kini berakhir, dan disinilah dia sekarang, mendekap erat tubuh mungil istrinya yang selalu menjadi kerinduan baginya.

_CHU_

Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan mencium bibir Wookie lagi. Sepertinya Yesung tak akan pernah merasa cukup untuk bibir sang istri.

"ayo ahjuma, kita tidur…" Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan berdiri dari sofa.

"YAHH, kau memanggilku apa…?" mata Ryeowook seketika melebar mendengar panggilan dari Yesung untuknya.

"Ah..jju…ma…" kata Yesung tertawa dan segera melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

"YAHH AHJUSSIII…." Ryeowook mengejar Yesung dan segera melompat dipunggung Suaminya itu. Membuat Yesung harus menggendongnya.

"Hey..Hey… hati-hati.." Yesung berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba ditubruk oleh Ryeowook.

"aku tak suka di panggil ahjuma… aku tak setua itu…"

"tapi kau juga sudah tak lagi muda.." gumam Yesung yang langsung mendapat pukulan dibahunya.

"YAHHHH" Yesung meringis saat Ryeowook menarik rambutnya yang tak begitu panjang.

"ne..ne.. mianhe chagiya…" Yesung menempatkan tubuh istrinya ketempat tidur dan dengan lembut dia menarik hidung Wookie "kau mau suamimu tak memiliki rambut..hmm?"

"aku pernah melihatmu nyaris tanpa rambut sebelum kau masuk wamil… dan kau, tampan.." Ryeowook tersenyum membelai rambut Yesung.

"tidurlah, aku ingin mandi dulu dan melihat anak-anak sebelum tidur… kuharap mereka tak terbangun karena mendengar teriakan ahjuma…"

"Yaiisshhh…" Yesung terkekeh dan segera melarikan diri ke kamar mandi sebelum istrinya murka.

.

.

"Super Junior, Kyunie.."

"SNSD, Hyunie…"

"Kyunie, Hyunie mau lihat Super Junior oppa.."

"Kyunie mau lihat SNSD noona, Hyunie.."

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi, tapi ruang tengah apartement Ryeowook sudah terdengar ribut, Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, kedua anak kembar Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah berdebat tentang grup music mana yang menurut mereka terbaik dan harus mereka tonton.

Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk memasak didapur tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat kedua malaikatnya berdebat dengan gaya lucu mereka. Anak perempuannya sangat mengidolakan grupnya, Super Junior tapi yang lucu, Seohyun tidak mengidolakanya ataupun Yesung sang appa, tapi Cho Kyuhyun, sang magnae. Dan anak laki-lakinya sangat mengidolakan hoobae super Junior, SNSD.

"Umma…"

"Umma…"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya menggaung diseluruh ruangan apartement mereka. Kejadian yang sudah taka sing bagi Wookie sejak kedua buah hatinya bisa bicara maka keributan demi keributan, tawa, ocehan nan polos dan tangisan sudah menjadi music tersendiri bagi telinganya. Dan sebentar mulai sekarang dia akan membagi musicnya bersama dengan Yesung.

"wae, my angels..?" Ryeowook duduk menengahi kedua anaknya setelah meletakan susu dan kue untuk si kembar.

"Hyuni mau Super Junior oppa, umma…" suara nyaris menangis dari putrinya membuat Ryeowook melebarkan senyumnya.

"tapi Kyunie mau SNSD noona, umma.." kini sang pangeran kecil Wookie tak mau kalah

"Hyunie mau lihat siapa..?" Ryeowook membelai rambut panjang Seohyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun oppa…" Jawabnya kembali ceria.

"Kalau Kyunie…?" kini dia beralih pada anak lelakinya.

"Seo Joohyun noona.."

"Cho oppa dan Seo noona sedang pergi kuliah, jadi mereka tak ada di tv…" Jawab Wookie meraih remote tv di atas meja lalu mengganti chanelnya. "lihat spongebob hyung/oppa saja, ne..?"

"Ne… kalau begitu Kyunie dan Hyunie lihat squidward ahjussi sampai Cho oppa pulang kuliah.." Seohyun meraih kue dan susu diatas meja.

Setelah suasana tenang dan kedua buah hatinya kembali akur, wookie kembali ke dapur melanjutkan untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi tak lama kemudian Wookie kembali menghampiri si kembar yang sedang khusyuk melihat squitward ahjussi dengan sebuah nampan dan segelas coklat creamer.

"Kyunie, Hyunie.. mau bantu umma..?" Tanya wookie membuat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun menatap umma mereka.

"wae..?"

"bisakah Kyunie dan Hyunie bangunkan appa..?"

"hmm..? appa..?" Tanya si kembar membulatkan mata besar mereka.

"Ne, sarapan sudah hampir siap, bisakah kalian bawakan coklat ini dan bangunkan appa..?hmm..?" Ryeowook meletakan nampan diatas meja.

"Appa…? Appa..appa…appa..?" Tanya kyunie seperti sedang meyakinkan sesuatu.

"Ne, Kyunie, appa.. Yesung appa.."

"tapi kata umma, appa sedang…"

"tidur dikamar…"potong Ryeowook.

"apakah appa itu…?" Seohyun menunjuk sebuah bingkai foto diruangan itu, foto Yesung saat akan menjalani wamil bahkan Yesung mengenakan pakaian army nya.

"ne Hyunie… appa sudah pulang, bisakah kalian bangunkan..?"

"appa pulang…? Appa sudah pulang..?" lagi lagi sikembar bertanya seakan tak percaya.

"ne, chagiya…" jawab Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Yee… appa pulang… yeee…."

Ryeowook terkekeh saat melihat kedua anaknya dengan semangat berlari berputar-putar ditempat saat mendengar jika appa mereka pulang dari wamil. Meski tak pernah mereka merengek bertanya tentang Yesung, tapi satu atau dua pertanyaan yang selalu menanyakan kapan appa mereka bisa bermain bersama mereka membuat Wookie tau, kedua anaknya juga rindu appa mereka. meski mungkin tak banyak yang mereka ingat tentang appa mereka karena mereka masih kecil, tapi ikatan batin seoarang ayah dan anak tak akan pernah menipu. Dia tau kedua anaknya sangat merindukan Yesung.

"bawa ini pelan-pelan, letakkan dimeja lalu bangunkan apa… katakan pada appa, sarapan sudah siap… arra..?" Ryeowook menempatkan nampan yang segera diterima dua pasang lengan mungil itu.

"Ne.." jawab keduanya mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan perlahan menuju kamar orang tua mereka.

"Hyunie buka pintunya.." perintah Kyuhyun pada saudaranya.

"Ne.."

"Hyunie, minumnya…" teriak Kyuhyun saat seohyun nyaris melepaskan nampan untuk membuka pintu membuat nampan itu miring.

"Hyunie mau buka pintu, Kyu.."

Dan dengan keributan seperti biasanya akhirnya kedua kim muda itu berhasil membuka pintu kamar Yesung dan dengan hati-hati melangkah masuk.

"sekarang apa..?" Tanya seohyun pada Kyuhyun.

"mollayo.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Membayangkan akan segera bertemu appa mereka membuat mereka semangat beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi ketika mereka berada hanya beberapa meter dengan appa mereka yang kini masih terpejam ditempat tidur membuat mereka gugup. Ada rasa takut dihati mereka, ada kekhawatiran, ada kebingungan yang tersirat dari wajah mereka.

"kata umma letakkan minumnya dimeja.." kata Seohyun seakan mengingat kata sang umma.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Seo dan Kyu meletakan nampan diatas meja disamping tempat tidur Yesung. Dengan gerakan sangat pelan dan setenang mungkin mereka kembali berdiri didekat pintu.

"aacchhoo.."

"ssstttt…" Kyuhyun menutup mulut Seohyun saat sang saudara tiba-tiba bersin. "nanti appa bangun.."

"kata umma kita memang harus membangunkan appa.."

"tapi tidak dengan bersinmu Hyunie…nanti appa marah.."

"lalu dengan apa…?" Tanya Seo tak mengerti.

"hmm.. mungkin dengan memanggil namanya, Hyunie.." Kyuhyun menyentuh dagunya seakan berfikir.

Keduanya berjalan mendekat kesisi ranjang dimana Yesung tidur, keduanya mulai mengguncang pelan tubuh Yesung.

"Yesung.. bangun.." Seohyun mengguncang lengan appanya yang masih tak bergeming.

"hey.. kenapa kau panggil Yesung..? dia appa, Hyunie, appa…?" Kyuhyun menatap saudaranya dengan heran.

"Kyunie yang bilang harus panggil namanya, nama appa kan Yesung.." jawab Seohyun beralasan.

"geure, kau benar…" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap "Yesung… Yesung bangun.." Namun Yesung tak juga membuka matanya.

"Hyunie capek, appa tak mau bangun.." keluh Seohyun duduk diujung tempat tidur Yesung dengan bibir cemberut.

"hey.. Hyunie jangan cemberut, kalau Hyunie capek kita istirahat dulu, nanti bangunkan appa lagi.." Kyunyun duduk menyebelahi Seohyun dan merangkulnya.

"Hyunie haus…"

"Hyunie mau minum..?" Seo hanya mengangguk menjawab Kyuhyun.

seakan mengingat sesuatu, Kyuhyun meloncat turun dari tempat tidur bersama Seohyun, lalu menuju meja disamping ranjang, dimana choco creamer yang mereka bawa tadi mereka letakan. Setelah memastikan minuman itu tak begitu panas, Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan membawanya pada Seohyun.

"minum ini.."

"itu minuman appa, Kyu.."

"appa sedang tak haus Hyunie, Hyunie yang haus…jadi Hyunie yang minum.."

Pada akhirnya keduanya hanya duduk dilantai dan menghabiskan choco creamer milik appa mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sipit sedari tadi mengawasi mereka, dan kini tengah tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Ya, Yesung tau. Sebenarnya sejak mendengar keributan didepan kamarnya Yesung terbangun dan ingin melihat ada apa diluar, tapi saat dia mendengar anak-anaknya ingin membangunkannya dia berpura-pura tertidur. Dan kini dia tak lagi bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Kyunie..Hyunie… kanapa lam…." Kata-kata Ryeowook terhenti saat mendapati Seo dan Kyu sedang duduk dilantai dengan segelas choco creamer diantara mereka. "aigooo…."

"umma…"

Ryeowook menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya, karena sudah lebih dari 10 menit Kyu dan Seo tak juga kembali Wookie ingin melihat ada apa dikamarnya, ternyata dia mendapati si kembar sedang berpesta choco cream milik appa mereka.

"appa sudah bangun…?" Tanya Wookie, Wookie menatap kearah Yesung yang sedikit membuka matanya dan member isyarat pada sang istri.

"appa tidak mau bangun, umma…" jawab Kyuhyun berdiri lalu menarik Seohyun juga berdiri.

"kenapa kalian minum choklat untuk appa…hmm..?"

"Hyunie haus umma…" Jawab Hyunie.

"sekarang bangunkan appa, sarapan sudah siap…" Ryeowook mengangkat kedua anaknya untuk naik ke ranjang.

"appa… iroena…" Kyuhyun mengguncangkan lengan Yesung.

"Appa…appa…appa… iroena… appa.." tak mau kalah dari sang oppa, Seohyun mengguncang tubuh Yesung.

"GOT YOUU…"

"UWAAAAAAAA….."

"AAACCKKKKKK…."

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berteriak sekencang mungkin saat dengan tiba-tiba Yesung menyambar tubuh mereka. Dan mulai memeluk kedua anaknya itu.

"siapa yang minum coklat appa…hmm..?" Tanya Yesung masih mendekap Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

"Hyunie,,…" jawab Kyuhyun secepatnya.

"Kyunie yang memberikan pada Hyunie… " sanggah Seohyun.

"anniyo, Hyunie yang mau…"

"Kyuniee…. Jangan bohong,,,"

Dan lagi, pertempuran lucu si kembar terjadi, Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua anak mereka.

'DING…DONG'

"biar kulihat siapa yang datang…. " Ryeowook segera bergegas saat mendengar suara bell di pintu apartementnya.

"hey..hey.. berhenti.." Yesung menempatkan Kyu dan Seo dihadapannya dengan wajah yang masih sama-sama cemberut.

"Hyunie yang minum…"

"Kyunie juga ikut minum.."

"Hyunie…"

"Kyuniee…"

"Hey… jika kalian terus bertengkar appa akan kembali ikut Wamil.." kata Yesung nyaris beranjak.

"ANDWEEEEEE…." Seketika Kyuhyun dan Seohyun menubruk tubuh Yesung.

"sekarang minta maaf satu sama lain…"

"Hyunie, mianhe…"

"Kyunie… Hyunie miande…" Seohyun dan Kyuhyun berjabat tangan dan berpelukan.

"jadi, siapa yang minum coklat appa…? Hmm..?" Tanya Yesung lagi pada kedua ankanya…

"HYunie…"

"Kyunie…"

Dan Yesung tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya melihat sikap kedua anak kembarnya, meski baru beberapa detik berbaikan dan berpelukan kini mereka kembali saling menuduh.

"bogoshipo…" Yesung memeluk kedua tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya dan menciuminya bergantian.

Tak ada kata lain yang terucap, hanya dekapan yang semakin erat yang dirasakan Yesung. Tak perlu dengan kata-kata yang tegas, Yesung sudah mengerti bagaimana kerinduan anak-anaknya padanya. Mereka mendekap tubuh Yesung begitu erat seakan takut jika mereka akan kembali terpisah.

"wae princess..?" Tanya Yesung mengusap air mata di pipi seohyun.

"Hyunie… bogoshipo…" Seohyun mencium pipi Yesung lalu memeluk leher Yesung, membenamkan wajahnya keleher sang appa.

"appa juga merindukan kalian…. Appa janji, setelah ini appa akan selalu ada disini, menemani Kyunie dan Hyunie bermain…"

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya, tak ada lagi yang lebih berharga dari itu. Orang-orang yang dicintainya berkumpul bersamanya. Suami dan anak-anaknya kini akan selalu bersamanya.

"ehemm…"

"ummaaa…." Teriak si kembar saat melihat Ryeowook masuk kekamarnya mendorong sebuah troli.

Sarapan yang sudah dia siapkan kini lengkap ada diatas troli. Ryeowook tau jika Yesung mungkin masih ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktunya dikamar bersama buah hati mereka setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu. Dan bukan ide yang buruk jika mereka sarapan dikamar.

"Waahhhh lihatlah apa yang dibawa umma…" kata Yesung bersemangat.

"Room Service…." Ryeowook tersenyum lalu menempatkan troli tepat disisi ranjang.

"Chagiya… ini…"

"aku tau , hyung masih ingin melepas rindu dengan kedua anak ini, karena itu kubawakan sarapan kita kekamar, lagipula sarapan dikamr bukan ide yang buruk.." Ryeowook duduk menyebelahi Yesung "biarkan aku melayani suamiku.."

"Gomawo chagiya, kau memang yang terbaik…" Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook.

"ne… dan selamat pagi chagiya… " Ryeowook memberikan kecupan selamat pagi dibibir Yesung. "welcome back Kim Jong Woon, nae yeobo.."

"haahh… setelah 2 tahun aku disambut pluit saat bangun tidur, akhirnya aku disambut bibir istriku…" Gumam Yesung

"Yah…. Jangan sembarangan bicara, ada anak-anak.." Ryeowook memukul bahu Yesung yang hanya tertawa.

"mereka sudah sibuk.." Yesung dan Ryeowook tertawa melihat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sudah dengan semangat melihat makanan didepan mereka. "mereka bahkan tak mengingat appa yang mereka rindukan ada disini… "

"aku selalu mengingatmu… appa.." satu kecupan lagi didapatkan yesung sebelum mereka menikmati sarapan mereka.

"siapa yang datang..?" Tanya Yesung mengingat bell apartement mereka sempat berbunyi.

"majalah harian, hyung.." jawab Ryeowook sembari mngusap wajah Kyu dan Hyunie.

"Anneyonggg…."

Keempat kim yang tengah asyik sarapan seketika mendongak, mendapati beberapa namja dan yeoja kini ada dikamar mereka. Member super Junior dan beberapa member SNSD, dengan sebuah kue tart ditangan Donghae mereka tersenyum menatap keluarga Yesung yang justru menatap mereka 'blank'.

"welcome back Yesung…." Teriak para tamu tak diundang Wookie dan Yesung.

"yah..yah.. berhenti menatap dengan tatapan seperti itu.." Eunhyuk menunjuk Ryeowook dan Yesung yang seketika tersadar dengan keadaan disana.

"Hyuung… kalian.." Wookie masih saja tak percaya menatap membernya ada diapartementnya. "apa yang kalian lakukan disini..?"

"menyelam… tentu saja menyambut suamimu itu Wookie.." kata sang magnae menatap Wookie kesal.

"kalian tau Hyungie pulang…?"

"aku yang memberii tahu mereka Wookie, semalam aku yang menjemput Yesung. Tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya pulang ke dorm karena sudah hamper tengah malam, aku yakin kau sudah tidur, tapi dia ngotot ingin pulang kemari dan bertemu dengan kalian.." kata Leeteuk tersenyum menatap Wookie dan kedua anaknya.

"ayo rayakan kepulangan Yesung hyung…" teriak donghae dan Eunhyuk girang.

"ahh, ne.. kalian kedepanlah, aku akan bereskan kamar ini dulu…" kata Ryeowook mengisyaratkan membernya untuk keruang depan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Seo Joohyun.." panggil Yesung membuat sipemilik nama menoleh.

"ne hyung…"

"ne oppa.."

"jangan lupakan fans fanatic kalian…" Yesung menunjuk kedua anaknya yang sejak tadi tak berkedip menatap idola mereka.

Meski sudah sering melihat Kyuhyun suju dan Seohyun SNSD tapi kedua anak kembar Yesung seperti tak pernah bosan. Mereka selalu saja dalam fans mode on jika kedua orang itu ada dihadapan mereka, mereka akan menunjukan sikap malu-malu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun dan Seohyun segera menggendong si kembar untuk diajak keluar.

"harusnya kau mengidolakan hyung, bahkan namamu sama seperti hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap Kyunie dalam gendongan Seohyun.

"Kyunie suka noona.." jawab Kyunie menggeleng.

"oppaaa…." Panggil gadis kecil dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, Hyunie.

"Ne, Kim Seohyunie.."

"saranghae oppa.." Hyunie segera menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekukan leher Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tertawa.

.

.

"kau bahkan memberii tau Leeteuk hyung kau pulang…" dengan cekatan Wookie membereskan bekas sarapannya.

"bukan aku tak mau memberii tahumu chagiya, tapi memang sudah larut…" Yesung membantu membereskan piring keatas troli.

"kau tetap harus memberii tahu aku, setidaknya kirim pesan.." kini bibir cemberut itu semakin jelas terlihat.

"Hey… yang terpenting aku sudah pulang saat ini…" Yesung mendekap tubuh kecil sang istri dari belakang, dia tau istrinya sedikit sebal.

"aku ini istrimu, kau harus member tahukan semuanya padaku…"

"arraso… miandhe yeobo, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi.." Yesung semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"kau tidak wamil dua kali hyung, tentu saja kau tak bisa mengulanginya…" jawab wookie terdengar kesal membuat Yesung tertawa pelan

"aku tak akan mengulangi hal yang sama seperti itu lagi chagiya, aku akan memberi tahukan semuanya padamu.." kecupan mesra diberikan Yesung tepat dileher Wookie membuat namja itu tersenyum.

"kau janji..? akan memberii tahukan semuanya padaku…?" Wookie mengusap kepala Yesung dibahunya.

"ne.. bahkan saat ini juga aku ingin memberii tahukan padamu apa yang aku rasakan.." Yesung kembali mengecup leher Wookie, membuatnya merinding.

"apa..hmm..?"

Yesung melepas ciumannya dan membalikan tubuh Wookie untuk menghadapnya "aku merindukanmu"

_CHU_

"Hyun..ngie.." Ryeowook menahan tangan Yesung yang nyaris masuk kedalam kaosnya. "sedang banyak orang disini, semua member sedang menunggumu.."

"bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka datang, dan aku tak mau mereka menghalangiku menagih janjimu.." kembali kecupan demi kecupan diterima Wookie dari sang suami.

"janji..?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"ingatlah apa yang kau janjikan padaku sebelum aku wamil…" Yesung tersenyum membelai wajah Wookie.

.

 _-flashback-_

" _Kyunie dan Hyunie sudah 1 tahun, bukankah mereka sudah bisa mendapatkan dongsaeng..?" Yesung menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap Wookie._

 _Setelah seharian mereka mengisi acara di beberapa stasiun TV kini keduanya sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka diselingi obrolan-obrolan kecil sebelum mereka tidur._

" _dongsaeng..?" Tanya wookie menatap Yesung tajam. "anniyo.."_

" _wae..? " Tanya Yesung kini memeluk tubuh Wookie._

" _1 tahun itu masih terlalu kecil, repot jika harus mengasuh 3 balita sekaligus…" jawab Wookie beralasan._

" _kita bisa menyewa baby sister, chagiya.."_

" _anniyo…" tolak Wookie lagi._

" _wae…wae..? kau tak mau memiliki anak dariku lagi…?" Yesung kini menatap wookie curiga._

' _DUG'_

" _paboyaa…" Wookie memukul kepala Yesung membuatnya meringis "sebentar lagi kau wamil, aku tak mau hamil disaat suamiku tak ada disampingku… orang bisa mengira aku hamil dengan namja lain."_

" _tentu saja mereka tau itu aegya ku.." Yesung tetap saja ngotot._

" _Hyungie.. adillah jadi appa.. saat Hyunie dan Kyunie lahir kau menemaniku, kau menunggui kelahiran mereka, jika kau ingin memiliki aegya lagi, kau harus memastikan kau bisa menemani ku dan menunggui kelahirannya… aku tak mau dia kesepian karena appa nya tak ada disana untuk menyambut kelahirannya… dia pasti akan sedih.." Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Yesung._

 _Yesung hanya terdiam menatap Wookie seakan berfikir sesuatu, istrinya benar. Jika dia membuat Wookie hamil saat ini, dia tak akan bisa menemani istrinya saat dia akan melahirkan, dia tak bisa melihat kelahiran anaknya. Yesung tak mau._

" _setelah kau selesai wamil…" Wookie mengecup kening Yesung " kau bisa menghamiliku, kita akan membuat dongsaeng untuk Kyunie dan Hyunie…Hmm.."_

" _Gomawo…" Yesung tersenyum dan mencium bibir Wookie berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya mereka tidur._

.

"kau ingat kan..?" Wajah Wookie merona saat kembali mengingat janjinya 2 tahun lalu pada Yesung.

"hyungie… kita bisa lakukan nanti…" tahan Wookie, meski dia menikmati sentuhan Yesung yang sangat dia rindukan, tapi keadaan sedang tidak memungkinkan saat ini.

"Hey.. kau sendiri yang bilang tadi, kau ingin melayaniku… bukankah kau _'room service'_.. hmm?"

Sekuat apapun Wookie mencoba menahan nafsu Yesung dia tak mampu berbuat banyak, justru sentuhan dan ciuman Yesung membuatnya menjadi bernafsu dan menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sentuhan.

"sepertinya aku mengusik nafsu seseorang.." Wookie menggigit bibirnya saat Yesung berbisik ditelinganya.

"berhenti bicara dan buat aku lebih bernafsu.." bisik Wookie tak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya, hasrat yang tak bisa dia penuhi selama Yesung wamil.

Tanpa lebih banyak kata-kata Yesung segera menjelajah setiap lekuk tubuh Wookie, tubuh yang selalu dia rindukan ketika malam datang, tubuh yang tak bisa dia peluk selama dia bertugas. Dan kini, tubuh kecil itu kembali memohon sentuhan di bawah kuncian tubuhnya.

"aahhgg…" desahan pelan dari bibir Wookie segera terhennya.

"berhenti bicara dan buat aku lebih bernafsu.." bisik Wookie tak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya, hasrat yang tak bisa dia penuhi selama Yesung wamil.

Tanpa lebih banyak kata-kata Yesung segera menjelajah setiap lekuk tubuh Wookie, tubuh yang selalu dia rindukan ketika malam datang, tubuh yang tak bisa dia peluk selama dia bertugas. Dan kini, tubuh kecil itu kembali memohon sentuhan di bawah kuncian tubuhnya.

"aahhgg…" desahan pelan dari bibir Wookie segera terhenti saat Yesung menciumnya.

"don't be too loud baby.."

"hyun…gie, jangan goda aku… I need you, right now.. N.O.W "

"as u wish princess.."

.

"Yesung hyung, Wookie, kalian sudah selesai..?" teriak Euhyuk dari ruang tengah.

' _don't be too loud..?'_

sepertinya baik Yesung atau Wookie tak bisa untuk menahan diri dari desahan mereka, bagaimana mungkin mereka diam jika yang mereka rasakan lebih dari sekedar nikmat. Itu membuat tamu mereka yang tak diundang memasang lagu sekeras mungkin supaya 2 bocah polos disana tak mendengar suara orang tua mereka.

"berhenti mengganggu kami monyet…" teriak Yesung dari dalam kamar.

"Yahhh… kami kesini ingin merayakan kepulanganmu, kami ini menyambutmu paboya…" kini Kyuhyun ikut berteriak pada Yesung.

"aku tak menyuruh kalian datang kemari … aku sudah merencanakan olah raga pagi dengan istriku…" Yesung masih saja berteriak dari dalam kamar entah dengan posisi apa bersama Wookie.

"YAH oppa paling tidak kuncilah pintu kamarmu, jika saja kami tak cekatan mungkin si kembar sudah tau bagaimana mereka dibuat…" teriak Yuri sekuat tenaga.

"NEE… lain kali buatlah dinding kedap suara… " Taeyeon ikut menambahi, membuat Leeteuk dan yang lain menggelengkan kepala.

.

"chagiya, berpihaklah pada appa dan umma…" Yesung mencium perut datar Wookie lalu mencium kening Wookie.

"dia akan berpihak padamu jika kau rajin mengunjunginya…" Wookie tersenyum menatap manja Yesung

"hmm..?" Yesung melebarkan matanya, sedetik kemudian tersenyum "umma masih ingin lagi…?" goda Yesung.

"anniyo.. orang-orang diluar sana membuatku tak leluasa memanggil namamu…" jawab Wookie enteng.

' _tak leluasa memanggil nama Yesung…? Oh Wookie, kau tak hanya memanggil nama suamimu, tapi meneriakan namanya..'_

"aku akan mengunjunginya lagi nanti malam.." Wookie tersenyum saat Yesung mengusap perutnya.

"kau boleh mengunjunginya kapanpun kau mau… I'm yours yeobo.."

"jika aku boleh mengunjunginya kapanpun…."

Dan tak peduli sudah berapa lama tamu mereka menunggu, mereka memulai ronde baru _'after army project'_ mereka.

"katakan _welcome back appa.."_ Yesung tersenyum bersiap _megunjungi_ proyeknya.

"welcome back appa…"

.

.

 _ **_END_**_

It's not good story anyway, so, i'm sorry if this story really weird and uninteresting.

Thank you..


End file.
